Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Daxter" franchise. Cast *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Krimzon Guard - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Osmo - Sultan (Aladdin) *Taryn - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Ximon - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Kaeden - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *and more Movie Used *Daxter (PlayStation Portable) (Gamerz Zone1987's Version) Footage Nickelodeon Footage *Hey Arnold! (1996) Disney Footage *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Black Cauldron (1985) Cartoon Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Gallery Flash sentry by rainbowderp98-d6am5ru.png|Flas Sentry as Daxter Arnold in Hey Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Jak Humbert the Huntsman.png|Humbert as Krimzon Guard Sultan in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Sultan as Osmo Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmerlda as Taryn Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Ximon Oogie Boogie Saying What You Trying to Make a Dupe Out of Me.jpg|Boogie Boogie as Kaedan Gallery (Boss Battles) The Flash Sentry Boss Battles 01 - Flash vs Madam Mim Round 1..png|Flash vs Madam Mim Round 1 The Flash Sentry Boss Battles 02 - Flash vs Madam Mim Round 2..png|Flash vs Madam Mim Round 2 The Flash Sentry Boss Battles 03 - Flash vs Oogie Boogie..png|Flash vs Oogie Boogie Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/daxter-psp-rip) *01 - daxter title screen *02 - haven city streets *03 - westside hotel elevator *04 - westside hotel *05 - construction site 1 & 2 *06 - breezy valley *07 - breezy valley - queen dragonfly *08 - brewery *09 - transit system *10 - train chase *11 - hive queen 1 & 2 *12 - strip mine 1 & 2 *13 - prison zoomer chase *14 - tanker 1 & 2 *15 - tik mission *16 - distillery *17 - fish cannery *18 - emerald isle *19 - lumber mill *20 - baron's palace *21 - prison *22 - final boss *23 - end credits *24 - matrix i & ii daxter game *25 - lord of the rings i & ii daxter games *26 - braveheart & indiana jones daxter game *27 - mission complete *28 - mission failed *29 - intro (cinematic) *30 - the next morning (cinematic) *31 - osmo reminder 1 (cinematic) *32 - concierge intro (cinematic) *33 - concierge reminder (cinematic) *34 - concierge success (cinematic) *35 - meeting taryn (cinematic) *36 - meeting kaeden (cinematic) *37 - the crash (cinematic) *38 - osmo reminder 2 (cinematic) *39 - sprayer upgrade 1 (cinematic) *40 - barmaid intro (cinematic) *41 - barmaid reminder (cinematic) *42 - barmaid success (cinematic) *43 - miner intro 1 (cinematic) *44 - miner reminder 1 (cinematic) *45 - miner reminder 2 (cinematic) *46 - miner success 1 (cinematic) *47 - jak! (cinematic) *48 - ximon to the recue (cinematic) *49 - meeting tik (cinematic) *50 - sprayer upgrade 2 (cinematic) *51 - miner intro 2 (cinematic) *52 - miner reminder 3 (cinematic) *53 - miner hives done (cinematic) *54 - miner success 2 (cinematic) *55 - you no bug! (cinematic) *56 - lumberjack intro (cinematic) *57 - ximon forest intro 1 (cinematic) *58 - sprayer upgrade 3 (cinematic) *59 - ximon forest intro 2 (cinematic) *60 - to the palace (cinematic) *61 - finding the map (cinematic) *62 - finding the clothes (cinematic) *63 - the shop goes boom (cinematic) *64 - kaeden has failed (cinematic) *65 - what's on the tube (cinematic) *66 - pick on bugs your size (cinematic) *67 - epilogue (cinematic) *68 - e3 2005 trailer Voice Cast (English) *Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Humbert - Mike in Stadium *Sultan - Mike in Stadium (+10) *Esmeralda - NeoSpeech Kate *Porky Pig - Mike in Stadium (+5) *Oogie Boogie - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Humbert - Diego Loquendo V1 *Sultan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Esmeralda - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Porky Pig - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Oogie Boogie - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum5.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum1.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhit2.mp3 *saberhit3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberspinoff.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav Scenes *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: Haven City Streets - Westside Hotel (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: Construction Site Part 1 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: Breezy Valley Part 1 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Brewery Part 4 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: Transit System and Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 1 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: Strip Mine Part 1 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Breezy Valley Part 2 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: Prison Zoomer Chase - Tanker Part 1 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: Distillery Part 9 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: Fish Cannery (Francais) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: Emerald Isle Part 1 (Deustch) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: Construction Site Part 2 (Spanish) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 2 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: Lumber Mill (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Emerald Isle 2 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: Tanker Part 2 (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Baron's Palace (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: Prison (English) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: Flash Sentry vs Oogie Boogie and The Ending (English) Trains (Gallery) No. 131 speeds along..jpg|No. 131 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Gamerz Zone1987's walkthrough. *Flash Sentry's two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that he will be carrying, will carry the saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oogie Boogie will be carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Flash will ride on in the train chase is No. 131, a 4-4-0 engine, which will be hauling some green coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming